Terrible Lie
by GypsyCoyote
Summary: Harry is not the Gryfindor Golden Boy any longer. Sarcastic!Harry, Nice!Slytherins, Mean!Gryfindors. Self injury and other dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (note: I am only going to say this once so pay attention!) I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am not making any money off this. So if you're thinking of suing me, then please bugger off.

Warnings: Self injury, drugs, and a whole host of other things you would never find on Sesame Street. May become Slash. May contain foul language. You have been warned!

Chapter one: Mystery singer

Draco Malfoy and his ever present goonies, Crabbe and Goyle, were stalking down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Crabbe and Goyle were going because they wanted food to binge on later. Draco was going because he never trusted them out by themselves. As they rounded a corner, nearing the stairwell to the Astronomy Tower, Draco stopped them.

"Why're we stopping Draco? The kitchens aren't anywhere near here!" Crabbe whined.

"Shutup and listen you idiot!" Draco hissed. They all stood silently and listened intently. They could hear the faint sounds of someone singing. It sounded like someone was sitting at the top of the tower, singing very depressing lyrics.

"Hey god, why are you doing this to me?  
Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be?  
Why am I seething with this animosity?  
Hey god, I think you owe me a great big apology

Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie

Hey god, I really don't know what you mean.  
Seems like salvation comes only in our dreams.  
I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme.  
Hey god, can this world really be as sad as it seems

Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie

Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to.  
Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to

Hey god, there's nothing left for me to hide.  
I lost my ignorance, security and pride.  
I'm all alone in a world you must despise.  
Hey god, I believed that promises, your promises and lies

Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie

You made me throw it all away.  
My morals left to decay.  
How many you betray.  
You've taken everything  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie  
Terrible lie

My head is filled with disease.  
My skin is begging you please.  
I'm on my hands and knees  
I want so much to believe.

Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to.  
Don't take it away from me.  
I need someone to hold on to

I give you everything.  
My sweet everything  
Hey god, I really don't know who I am.  
In this world of piss"

While the voice was singing, they had silently climbed the stairs of the tower so they could hear better. As they reached the top, the voice wavered on the last note, and stopped, sighing deeply. Draco, who had been trying desperatly to figure out who could be the one singing this melencholy song, finally decided that it must have been a Slytherin, because no one else in the school would be familiar with the muggle rock band Nine Inch Nails. Even though it definatly did not sound like any Slytherin's voice that he knew. However, it obviously must have been a Slytherin, so he stepped out on to the top of the tower, looking around. He gasped in surprise as he saw who it really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: guilty gryfindors

"Potter!"

The figure at the edge of the tower turned slowly, saw who had said his name, then turned back to watch the horizon.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" the voice held none of it's usual malice, just a sort of weary aprehension.

Draco sat down beside Harry on the small wall that ran waist high around the edge of the tower. "Just seeing who was singing at this time of night. Cigarette?" He asked, holding out a silver cigarette case. Harry nodded and took one out.

"Didn't think you smoked Malfoy." He said pointedly, as Crabbe and Goyle sat next to Draco.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know about me. I'm begining to think there are plenty of things I don't know about you either. How do you know about NIN?"

"Please, I do live with muggles. Horrid, evil muggles to be sure, but muggles nonetheless. I do know something about thier culture."

"Fair enough, but I still didn't think of you as being a NIN fan. More of a... pop-rock fan. You know, Matchbox Twenty and the like. Normally only Slytherins listen to the darker stuff."

"Yeah, well, I'm begining to think the Sorting Hat was right."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

Harry sighed. "When it was sorting me, it said that I would make a very good Slytherin, that I would be helped there. I begged it to put me in Gryfindor with Ron though. And everybody knows how that turned out." He snorted softly.

"Yeah, what did happen between the golden boy and his golden trio?" Crabbe asked.

Harry seemed to take notice of the two other boys for the first time before rolling his eyes. "Ron found out I was gay, and Hermione found this." Harry rolled up his sleeve. Draco just arched a brow.

"They faced down Voldemort on a couple of occassions with you, but couldn't handle the fact that you shag guys and run a razor across your flesh? Well, there's no accounting for taste."

"Speaking of taste, Draco," Goyle broke in, "can we go get food?"

"Yeah, you two go ahead. Just don't do anything stupid like be found." The two boys scampered down the Stairs like it was Christmas morning. Draco noticed Harry's puzzled expression. "They're both bulimics. They love to sneak down to the kitchens at night, load up on food, then go up to an unused bathroom and binge and purge."

"And nobody cares!" Harry said incredulusly.

"We all have our problems Potter. Why should anyone judge anyone else for what they do to cope with this fucked up world?"

"For the first time ever, Malfoy, I'm begining to wish that you were my friend instead of Ron."

"Well Potter, if you recall, I did ask you to be my friend the first day of school. Oh, and don't call me Malfoy. My name is Draco. Malfoy is my father. Gods know I don't want to be associated with him."

"I thought you liked your father. You always go on about how he's a deatheater and how Voldemort's gonna win, and we're on the wrong side."

"That was back when I actually had to live with my father. I had to keep up that act. Now, I'm 16, I live outside of my father's house, and I can live how I want." Draco stood up and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Well, I'm gonna go see if those two idiots managed to get their food. You should go back up to the tower and get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in a year."

Harry shook his head. "Can't. They won't let me know the password anymore."

"Have you gone to your head of house?"

Harry snorted. "Yeah. She says that if I weren't so rude to them, they'd be nice to me. She said I need to figure out how to get along with people, and that special exceptions can't be made just because I'm the ruddy Boy-Who-Won't-Die."

Draco looked appalled. "Damn, if the Slytherins tried that, Snape would be on our asses so fast... Well, try to get some sleep somewhere. If you want, you can eat with me tomorrow. You generally get hexed at breakfast don't you?"

"Yeah. I stopped eating with them a long time ago. I normally just get my food from the kitchens now."

"Well, you're welcome to sit at the Slytherin table any time you want, and if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll smack them around."

"Thanks Draco."

"See ya Potter."

As Draco wound his way down the tower stairs, he could hear Harry singing again, this time fainter. He shook his head. "I think it's time I have a little chat with my head of house," he said, heading back down to the dungeons.

A/N

Sorry for the cliffie at the end of last chapter. And sorry about how slow the plot is coming. There will be a plot.. I swear. This is going to be quite a long fic, and it is completely AU.

Tahnks to Elektra107 for my first review ever! I'm hoping to update very regularly on this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus Snape was sitting in his study, staring at the fire. He was thinking about certain events that had happened recently.

_Harry Potter entered the Great Hall and wearily looked at his house's table. Rapidly they all seemed to spread out so that there was no room left. He sighed softly and exited the room._

"What the hell could the Boy-who-lived have done to piss off his housemates that much?" Snape wondered to himself. He tried to remember any event that could give him a clue as to what exactly had happened. He remembered one day in Potions when that Weasley boy had made a cutting motion across his wrist and they had all laughed. Well, Potter hadn't. Maybe that was it. Could Potter be a cutter? It didn't seem right. Potter had the perfect life. He was adored everywhere he went, everyone loved him. Or at least they had. It was all very confusing.

Snape was broken out of his musings by a soft knock on his door. "This had better be good dammit." He mumbled to himself as he waved the door open.

Draco Malfoy enetered the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, Professor, but I wanted to know if we could talk."

Snape waved him over to a chair by the fire. "You know I'm always here to talk to you Draco. What's up?"

Draco looked nervously at his hands. "Well, sir, it's about Potter."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "What did he do now?"

Draco settled back into his chair and sighed. "Well, sir, that's the thing of it. I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but Potter seems to be suddenly an outcast among the Gryfindors." Snape nodded. "I was out tonight, going to the kitchens," Snape smirked at him, "I know, I know, curfew, not my point. Anyway, as I was passing the Astronomy Tower, I heard somebody singing a song from the muggle rock band Nine Inch Nails, I don't know if you've heard of them or not." Snape shook his head. "Well, sir, they're pretty dark, and so I thought that it must be a Slytherin, because that's a pretty popular band in the dungeons lately. But when I got to the top, it was Potter. I asked him why he wasn't in the dorms, and he said nobody would tell him the password."

"Has he talked to his head of house?" Snape asked, curiously.

"He said McGonagall said that he shouldn't be a prat towards the other kids and they'd stop playing jokes on him. It's like she thinks that it's all a big joke, but he looks like he hasn't slept in a week, and they won't let him eat at their table, so he has to sneak food from the kitchen whenever he can. I'm kinda worried. He said that the Sorting Hat told him that he should have been in Slytherin, but he begged for Gryfindor because that's where his friends were. Not like they're good friends, they abandon him at a moment's notice because it turns out he's not their precious golden boy anymore."

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it?" Snape asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, sir, I was hoping that you could talk to McGonagall and see if she can make the other Gryfindors leave him alone. Or, if she won't, then see if Dumbledore will let Harry be resorted. Because I can tell you, he looks like he's about ready to explode, either at somebody or else at himself."

"I'll see what I can do Draco. Thank you for telling me about this. Goodnight." Draco got up and exited the room.

"So, Harry Potter isn't the Gryfindor Golden Child after all. How odd. And now I have to go save him. Again. Lovely." He sighed and shook his head. A meeting with his least favourite coworker was in order tomorrow, and he hadn't slept all night, and could feel a migraine coming on. "This had better be worth it."

A/N: So that's the third chapter. I hope everyone likes it, Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm thinking that the next chapter is going to have a big action scene (Harry vs. the Gryfindors I think). This is probably going to end up being slash, but I haven't figured out whether to make it HP/DM or HP/SS. Ideas? Suggestions? Please R/R!

Merkabah: Oh don't worry, everyone's favourite Slytherins all have their problems. That'll all come out in the next few chapters!

kamui5: It will definatly become slash. Unless something major changes and the muse takes me totally off course to what I'm thinking (which has been known to happen, but not often.).

shadow64: Thanks! Yeah, the plot should pick up pretty quickly. The next chapter should be up sometime tonight. Me being an insomniac and all. :)

Elektra107: Thanks! This should be updated pretty frequently. I'm in a writing mood.

nitwittie: Thanks! my sister likes Evenesance, but I never much cared for them. I dunno, they sounded a little too much like Linkin Park to me (don't hurt me!) I always liked the Slytherins more. They seem to get a bad rep, but they all stick together.

RayneWolf: NIN does rock! I adore Trent Reznor. The new album rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry Potter walked towards the Great Hall slowly. It was breakfast time, and he knew that Ron would be in there, eating. Draco had said last night that he could eat with them, but in the daylight that seemed less and less likely. He hadn't paid much attention to the fact that Draco was being so unusual last night, but the more he thought about it, the more it didn't make any sense. But he was hungry, and he did want to at least see if he had a chance at being around friendly faces. The more he thought back over the past month of school, he realized that Malfoy... no, Draco, had been behaving less arrogantly. Sure, he still made fun of people, but now his words didn't really hold any malice. It was more like he was used to being sarcastic, and so that was what he was.

Still, Harry decided that he would be cautious about accepting this newfound friendship. He would allow it, but he would keep his eyes open. "After all," he thought, "it's just as likely he is a death eater and he's trying to take me to Volemort. Not that I'd mind. He's gonna kill me one way or another. Might as well be now. No sense in prolonging this torture."

He pushed the doors of the Great Hall open, and quickly looked around. Like always the Gryfindors had spread out and occupied he entire table once they saw him. But the Slytherin table had pushed together and opened a spot for him next to Draco. He thought it as good a chance getting hexed at either table, so he decided to pick the ones with the friendly faces. He sat down in between Draco and Blaise.

"Hello Harry." Draco said, moving over so he had more room. "Glad you decided to join us. The weasel looks positivily enraged. Look! His face is as red as that stuff he calls hair!" He laughed loudly, pointing at Ron.

Blaise nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "Gods! That Granger bitch looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel! You better watch out Harry, they'll probably try to hex you as soon as you leave the Hall."

"I'm used to it." Harry said darkly, pushing the food around on his plate.

"Well, that's going to stop! Draco told us about the whole situation. I can't believe those arseholes are so closeminded! Don't worry, if they try anything around us, we'll hex them into next century!" Blaise laughed loudly, standing up. "Well, I'm off. I'm glad it's Saturday, I've got tons of homework. Plus, I believe a certain someone wants to meet me later in the Astronomy tower." He winked at Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting across the table from them.

"EWW! Blaise, you know you're the wrong gender for me!" Pansy cringed. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry. I'm off to the bathroom. Snow White waits for no one!"

By this point Harry was totally confused. "Pansy's a lesbian!"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, but we tell everybody that Blaise is shagging her. She doesn't want her parents to find out. They'd disown her in a heartbeat." Draco shook his head. "People can be such arseholes. Harry, you have to understand, nobody out there" he tilted his head towards the other tables "gives a shit about us. From the moment we were born, we were either told that Voldemort was the best thing ever, or we were told that we should only look out for ourselves. Most of our parents completely ignored us our whole lives, or worse. I know you understand, having to live with those muggles."

"How do you know about the Dursleys?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco blushed. "Well, see, I was curious as to exactly how the Boy-Who-Lived spent his summers, and so I went on a little field trip this last summer... I didn't see much, but from what I saw.. well, you know." Harry nodded, not nearly as embaressed as he would have been two days ago. "So anyway, from the moment we were born, people had these ideas about what we were, or who we were. Not unlike yourself, only, because of our names and the house we were sorted into when we got here, the entire wizarding world views us as miniture death eaters, evil, vile creatures bent on ruining the world. Because of who your parents were, and events which you had no control over, the entire wizarding world thinks that you're going to save their sorry arses. If it was me, I'd tell them to sod off and fix their mistakes themselves. But, you're nicer than I am."

"There's also the prophecy to contend with." Harry said wearily.

"What prophecy?"

"The one that says Voldemort and I can't live while the other does, and one must die by the other's hand. So either I'm a murderer, or I'm a murderee. Either way I'm fucked. I can see it already, I come back, with Voldie's dead body, and suddenly, everyone loves me again until they decide that I'm the next Dark Lord because I'm not cheerful all the fucking time. Like they'd be peachy keen if they'd been put into my shoes."

"You know, Potter, it's kinda fucked up that you have a pet name for the Dark Lord."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, well, I'm going to either die by him, or kill him, so I think if anybody has a right to call him nicknames, it would be me."

"Damn. And I thought my life was bad. I've only got to deal with my father. You have to live with the most powerful dark wizard in a century trying desperatly to kill you. No wonder you cut yourself."

"Speaking of which. You said that everybody's got a way to cope. What's yours?"

Draco laughed. "I'm a royal bitch to everyone."

"That's your way of coping? I thought that was just you're charming personality." Pansy said, sitting back down.

"Uh, Pansy..." Draco wiped under his nose. "You missed a spot."

"Oh!" she laughed, wiping under her nose. "Thanks. Wouldn't want Dumbledore to see that. Although he's so crazy he'd probably just offer me a lemon drop and twinkle."

Harry looked at Draco with a puzzled look. Draco laughed. "That's Pansy's way of coping. She has a date with Snow White every hour or so in the bathroom."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, still confused.

Pansy laughed, then leaned in conspiritorily. "It means that I snort cocaine." She leaned back. "I've been doing it since second year, and nobody's caught on yet. Though I think Snape's begining to notice. I know for a fact he knows about your affair with Ana, Draco."

"Anorexia. That's my other coping mechanisim. I eat as little food as possible." He answered before Harry could ask. "Almost all the Slytherins are fucked up. But, we take care of each other. if I start to black out, they help me. We never send each other to that Pomfrey bitch. We just help each other." Draco looked up. "Unlike Gryfindors, who, for all their bravery, are too busy trying to do what's right to help each other out." He pointed behind Harry. "Dear me, Potter, I believe you have company."

Harry stood up slowly and turned around. Ron was walking towards him quickly, followed by Ginny Weasley, Hermione, and several other Gryfindors. They stopped in front of Harry.

"Well well well, if it isn't Harry "I like to fuck other boys" Potter! Fraternising with the enemy are we now? Thinking of getting a nice little tattoo on your forearm?" Ron spat out.

"If you recall, Weasley, you are the one who who kicked me out of my dorm, and won't let me sit with my own table." Harry said, calmly. He had been expecting this. He motioned for Draco to stay out of it.

"Well if you weren't such a freak, maybe you could still be sitting among normal people!" Ron was getting livid, his voice raising an octave.

"I'm a freak now am I? So I guess the instant I stop behaving like Harry Perfect Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world, I'm a freak. Well, at least I know now how you really feel. Nice to know you were only ever my friend because of my scar!" Harry hissed, feeling a ball of energy growing in his chest.

"It's a good thing Sirius dies when he did! He'd hate to see his godson playing nice with You-Know-Who's lackeys! Your parents would be ashamed of you!" Draco had to hand it to the Weasel, he knew where to hit that hurt the most.

"FUCK YOU WEASLEY!" Harry shouted, the ball of energy errupting out of him, flooding the entire hall with a blinding white light that knocked Ron off his feet, and backwards about twenty feet. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He screamed, narrowing the beam of light right onto Ron, who was screaming in pain. Draco grabbed Harry, and shook him.

"Harry, calm down, come on, come back to the present, you're gonna kill him!" he yelled. Harry stopped the beam of light, looked around, then collapsed into a heap at Draco's feet. "Shit..." Draco whispered as the Professors finally got to the scene. "Sorry Potter, can't save you from Pomfrey this time..." he said softly as he gently laid Harry down onto the floor.

A/N: so that's chapter four. I hope that it was good. I tried to make it a bit longer, and explain things more in depth. Sorry, I can't thank each reviewer individually, although I did read each one and they made my day! But I really have to go right now, so expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow afternoon (that's EST...) (BTW, sorry about the spelling mistakes, I'm sure there are many. I don't have a spell check, but I am doing the best I can.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He can not be allowed to remain here! He is a menace to the other students!"

"Now now, Minerva, calm down. I do not think he meant to do it. I think it was purely accidental." Dumbledore said, filling up the tea cups in front of him with a flick of his wand.

"Acidental!" she screeched. "He maliciously attacked another student! Did you see him focus his energy on that poor defenseless Ron Weasly?"

Snape snorted. "Weasley is far from defenseless. Besides, he provoced Potter. Has been provocing Potter for at least a month. Your precious Gryfindors won't even allow him back in the tower anymore."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Really Snape, I thought that you at least would be able to see that the boy must not be coddled. If he did something to annoy his housemates that much, then he must learn to apologize. His ego has gotten far too large. And all that is beside the point, he attacked another student, who is now in the hospital, and may not recover!" By this point she was standing up, leaning over the Headmaster's desk.

"Minerva! Please!" Dumbledore said harshly. "This was obviously not intended! Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Snape sighed. "Obviously the boy does not fit in among the Gryfindors. The idea of the house system is to harbour good will among the house members. If he feels he can not trust his housemates then he must be giving a chance to be moved to a house where he will feel safe."

Dumbledore stopped Minerva before she began to argue. "I'm sorry Severus, but we can't allow him to be re-sorted in his sixth year. If this had happened his second year, then maybe. It is simply too late now. He will just have to learn to live with this until the end of next year. He hasn't got much longer before it's summer break, and perhaps things will cool down over the summer. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe that a talk with young Mr. Potter is in order. Above all we must teach him how to control his immense powers. I haven't seen a display of magic like that since the man who gave him his scar went to school here."

"If I may make a suggestion Headmaster." Snape interjected, while standing up. "I have a collegue in South America who works with elemental magic like Potter's. I think she would be our best bet for trying to get him to learn how to use it effectivly. We don't want him to just ignore it, or it will build up and explode like today."

Dumbledore stroked his beard, the twinkle in his eye intensifying. "Alright Severus. Arrange a meeting between Harry and this woman. We must try to help him control his magic however we can, and I don't think that any of us have the knowledge of how to do that best, nor do we have the benifit of being an outside source. Now, I must be heading down too the infirmiry. You are both, of course, more than welcome to join me."

"I don't get it, why didn't Pomfrey see my cuts? Surely her wand would have picked up on that!" Harry asked Draco, as they were waiting in the infirmiry for the professors.

"Ah, well, you are not the first cutter I've seen. Pomfrey's kinda caught onto the Slytherins using concealing charms, so she checks for them any time we come in to she her, which is one of the reasons we try to take care of ourselves. But, she must have assumed that because you are Harry Potter after all, that you wouldn't possibly have any reason to have a concealing charm on you, so she didn't even think to check. Made it much easier for me to keep one on you. I must say I'm quite surprised that you didn't already have one on. Normally cutters keep them on at all times to avoid suspicion."

Harry blushed. "Well, to be honest, it just never crossed my mind. I'm used to hiding it from the Dursleys, so when I got here this year, I just kept using the long sleeves routine." Draco laughed.

"Well, if you could put your own on, that would be great. It's a lot less draining to perform one on yourself than it is to perform one on someone else." HArry blushed an even deeper shade of red, and nodded. Draco took his off, and Harry replaced it with his own. _Gods, he is cute when he blushes. _Draco thought to himself. _Wait, whoa, hold on a second. Ok, sure Potter isn't the spoiled little brat that I thought, but really... cute? That's just going to far!_ Draco shook those thoughts out of his mind, and turned to look at the professors coming into the infirmiry.

"Ah! Hello Draco." Dumbledore said. "Lemon Drop?"

"Uh, no thank you sir." Draco said, looking at Harry. "I'm sure that you want to talk to Harry alone, so I'll just wait out in the hall. If you could let me know when you're done, I have some things I'd like to talk to him about." Draco quickly exited the room. Dumbledore sat in the seat Draco was formerly occupying. Snape sat on the seat on the other side of Harry's bed, and McGonagall excused herself to go check on Ron.

"Now Harry, I'm afraid we haven't given you the kind of tutoring that you require. Today's events simply go to prove once again that you must learn to control your magic. So, I believe that Professor Snape here has a bit of a proposition for you."

Snape cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "I have a collegue in South America. She regularly works with people who have a large amount of what is refered to as "elemental magic". That is the type of magic that you have. It is very hard to keep control of, often being linked with the emotions. She is one of the best people in the world to teach you how to control it. I'm going to get in touch with her today and see when she can come." He stood, and looked Harry in the eyes. "You have a great gift Potter. You must learn how to control it, or it will control you." He then nodded to Dumbledore and strode out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Now, Harry my boy, I understand that you feel like you don't fit in with the other Gryfindors anymore. And that's ok. People change, and I think that you've been forced to grow up quicker than your friends, and so you can't understand each other any more. That is perfectly natural. However, since you are almost finished with your sixth year, I can not allow you to be re-sorted. If this had happened at the begining of last year or earlier, then there would still have been time, but as it stands it is too late. I ask that you try your best to get along with your housemates, and if you occassionally end up staying in a different house's common room more than your own, I think that could be overlooked as long as you aren't starting trouble. Am I understood?" Harry nodded. "Exellent. Now, I believe that Draco wanted to talk to you some more."

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. My muse kind of ran away. I was going to hold off and publish a longer chapter, but I really didn't want anyone to have to wait. There's gonna be some pretty big plot twists here in the next few chapters. Oh, and I have figured out the ships I'm going to be using (I hinted at them in this chapter.) Next chapter will definatly contain some slash. so stay tuned! and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm feeling so loved!


	6. Author's Note

Hey, sorry about taking so long to update, my life's gotten excruciatingly complicated in the past 48 hours. I am really hoping to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. I'm sorry, but I swear the wait will be worth it. This next chapter includes absinthe and sex, and all sorts of goodness. So, please just hang in there and I promise a nice long, good chapter in return...


End file.
